Pink & Blue
by Klotz
Summary: D'un côté, un Déserteur...Uchiwa Sasuke, nostalgique ? Probablement…Le Rose, couleur haïe, ou peutêtre aimée…De l'autre, une Kunoichi...Haruno Sakura, nostalgique ? Probablement…Le Bleu, couleur apaisante ou source de tristesse… ?


**Hello, hello !!! C'est la première fois que je poste une histoire sur ce site, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Oubliez pas les com's ! )**

**#Oo.Saeko-Chan.oO#**

**Pink & Blue**

Au milieu d'une obscure forêt se trouvait le repaire du plus grand psychopathe originaire du village de Konoha, Orochimaru. Une silhouette se faufila en dehors de la vieille bâtisse qui leur servait momentanément de base et se dirigea vers la droite. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans une belle clairière, n'ayant pour simple éclairage, la lumière de l'astre nocturne. L'ombre s'y coucha et leva son regard vers la voûte céleste. Un petit sourire illumina son visage pâle. Cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté emplissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Il adorait ce moment de solitude, accompagnée d'un silence apaisant, et il ne s'en privait pas… Et oui, à chaque pleine lune il sortait en douce rien que pour éprouver un peu de cette paix et de cette tranquillité dont il rêvait tant…Car Il avait tout gâché, son enfance, sa jeunesse et sa vie…Depuis ce jour tragique, le Ninja n'avait plus eu de moments comme ceux-là, passant sa vie à s'entraîner pour le vaincre. Décidément, il ne pouvait arrêter de le détester et il le détesterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa triste existence…

La brise s'éleva, caressant son visage comme une mère le ferait pour son fils. Sensation si vite oubliée, pas assez appréciée… A qui la faute ? A Lui…

Soudain, quelque chose se posa sur son nez, interrompant ainsi toutes ses pensées maussades, ressassées sans cesse depuis le drame qui avait bouleversée sa vie. L'adolescent, surpris et curieux, s'empara de la chose en question et découvrit un simple pétale de fleur de cerisier. Son regard se voila un instant et, tandis qu'il tournait et retournait encore et encore le pétale entre ses doigts, il recommença à fixer le ciel, songeur. Le rose…Quelle couleur détestable, si infantile, vive, stupide, lourde…Et il pourrait sûrement trouver encore plusieurs raisons de haïr cette couleur…Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas penser à cela et surtout à elle toute la nuit, lui qui était justement là pour se reposer… Il posa donc le pétale à côté de lui et ferma les yeux un instant. Mais malheureux coup du sort, la fleur ne semblait pas être d'accord avec son choix et, elle revint doucement reprendre sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire le nez du pauvre Shinobi. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son beau visage, même sous la forme d'une fleur, Sakura ne le lâchait pas… Ça y est, elle avait prit possession de ses pensées…Il voyait ses yeux verts, sa chevelure rose…Ah ! Celle-ci…Il la détestait…La raison principale de cette haine non réciproque ? Elle était simple…Quand il voyait cette couleur, le jeune taciturne ne pouvait s'empêcher de méditer sur son ancienne vie et logiquement, sur son ex-coéquipière, ce qui bien sûr, lui donnait soudainement envie de tout laisser tomber pour revenir vivre dans son village natal…Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Non ! Pas avant d'en avoir terminé avec son frère, Itachi…

Il se força à diriger son esprit vers quelque chose d'autre, les étoiles…En les observant, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà assez tard et se décida à rentrer.

Maintenant, le cadet Uchiwa avait une raison de plus de haïr le rose…Cette couleur lui avait gâché son moment de repos…Manifestement, il n'aimerait jamais cette couleur…Il se leva donc avec lassitude, le pétale de fleur de cerisier entre ses doigts. Il le fixa, hésitant et le mit finalement dans la poche de sa veste, un sourire aux lèvres.

Uchiwa Sasuke, nostalgique ? Probablement…

Le Rose, couleur haïe, ou peut-être aimée…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Une porte qui claque, des bruits étouffés, des sanglots…Allongée sur son lit, son corps tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs, on peut dire que la jeune Kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'allait pas fort…Et cela durait déjà depuis au moins trois semaines…Trois longues et interminables semaines suivant le départ de l'Uchiwa, son amour d'enfance, qui maintenant avait atteint le point de non retour : le grand Amour avec un grand A… Elle aurait voulu ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui, ne jamais avoir à soufrir, ne jamais avoir à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au moindre de ses souvenirs… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait esquissait le moindre vrai sourire de joie. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait, un infime espoir blotti au creux de son esprit, de voir apparaître la silhouette tant aimée du Shinobi…Mais cela n'arrivait hélas jamais… Elle aurait tant voulu hurler son désespoir…mais bien sûr, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son Senseï, ses amis, et surtout Naruto, son meilleur ami sans lequel la Fleur ne pourrait réussir à se lever le matin et à se dire que tout n'était peut-être pas si noir…Elle s'efforçait donc de cacher toute la peine qui la déchirait et la consumait de l'intérieur, brisant chaque jour un peu plus de son cœur déjà tant malmené, à ses proches…

Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà quelques minutes, Sakura se redressa lentement sur son lit et se mit en position assisse, ses pieds sur le sol, prêts à supporter le poids de la Ninja dès qu'elle se lèvera. Elle vacilla jusqu'à son armoire et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. La Fleur s'accroupit en face d'une boîte à chaussure, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un magnifique pull bleu marin. Un faible sourire illumina un instant son visage pour ensuite venir se perdre au milieu des gouttes salées qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. La Kunoichi enfila le vêtement, referma et boîte et armoire, et vint se recoucher dans son lit. Les larmes coulèrent encore un moment sur son visage, mais après quelques minutes, elle sembla s'apaiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle s'endormit paisiblement… Celui qui n'aurait pas assisté à ses pleurs d'il y a quelques heures n'aurait su dire qu'à l'intérieur, elle était si perdue, si mélancolique…tellement l'expression de son visage était maintenant serein. Endormie, la Fleur de Cerisier se retourna dans son sommeil, révélant ainsi un magnifique éventail rouge et blanc cousu sur le pull…

Haruno Sakura, nostalgique ? Probablement…

Le Bleu, couleur apaisante ou source de tristesse… ?

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

**Voilà, voilà…Fini…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Mettez des com's siouplaît )**

**Beeeec's ! **

**#Oo.Saeko-Chan.oO#**


End file.
